Just a simple Card Game
by TripleOOO
Summary: Of course there was the Jeck, the best card in the game.It’s just sad that in real life you already lost your Jeck Miley/Mitchel


_I tried my best i hope you guys like it! I was sick today so i decide to write it after reading all the M&M Story's out there...you might notice that i read them befor writing :D_

_I don't own anything _

_If you don't know yet i'm from Germany but please give this story a chance_. _I love you all_

**Just a simple Card Game**

You're sitting in the living room you haven't set a foot in in ages, with your eyes set on the chair that you always considered as your own, you remember how he wrote a little MC on the

inside and you pray that it's still there —the letters used to shine so bright—but you're not sure; after all, you weren't here since the last christmas and she had taken over what was

supposed to be your place. So for the first time in all the years you have known his family, his house, you look lost. As you see her smik in your direction you force a smile, because you

wouldn't start a fight, not when it was the thing she wanted you to do, instead you turn around and sit down next to his brother. Right now you feel closer to his big brother than him after

all and as your eyes drift around the room you noticed that the warm welcoming feeling of home was gone. You blink, you never expected to ever feel out of place in the house you used to

love so much but as soon as your eyes fall upon the wall, you feel tears filling your eyes. The old goofy Family pictures that always made you laugh where gone instead there were new

pictures of Guys you almost don't recognize. They smile up at you but you never fell any happinies instead you frown._ Everything_ changes eventually, you remind yourself and turn back to

the table where you find all their eyes on you. You stuff your hands in your pockets,look around nervously and once again force a smile which you never had to do in the company of the

Musso Family before. But they belive you, they always did or at least they never say they don't. For the first time since you arrived you actually look in the faces of the people around you –

of course there where Mason, Marc and his perents but as you turn to your left you also stare in the face of a girl you know as Marcs Girlfriend Echo. You see her eyes sparkle and she

seeems to be excited to finally meet you. This Girl is nice, you think and you give her a big smile the first one this night but as soon as you look across from you your smile fades away. You

remember why you were so down just a few minutes ago. She was there sitting in your chair laughing with your best friend and you suddenly want to leave but you know you wouldn't be

able to handle their dissapointed exprections. They were so happy you came after all this time so how could you leave? She's this pretty little blonde thing and you think she is not good

enough for him—but you have to pretend to like her for him. In fact, he think you guys are good friends and that the reason why you never came after he got together with her is because

your so busy. That isn't true-of course- you are a Superstar and you have a busy sheudle but you always had time for him. You didn't notice that you were no longer facing anyone but

instead you stare at your hands that start to feel uncomftable in your pocket. You must have sat there for a long time because the moment you look back up you see the Cards, drinks and

the food is already set up. A hand touches your shoulder placing a bag of M&M's next to you and you grin. It's not possible to love M&M's as much as his family does and they treat the

candy like a trophy that it's quite Oscar-worthy , you always thought. Than again you remember him telling you they all have MM Initials because everyone of his family loves M&M's and

you have to hold back a laugh at that memory but his mom seems to sence your sudden mode change and she flashes you a smile so big that you have to remind yourself that you are not

in Hollywood right now. I slowly picked up the cards that someone had layed on the table for me and glance down at them. This was your game, Mau Mau had always been your game. You

grin as i see what cards i got : 7 (would result in the next player having to draw two cards, 8 (lets the player take another turn), 9 (which reverses the direction of game play), King of

hearts (nothing happens) and a Jeck ( needed for Mau Mau other wise it's just Mau and you can wish what color you want to be played).Soon as you hear the laugh you dislike so much

because you know he was the one who made her laugh You're tired of her and him but you can't run away from reality or close your eyes falling into a dream you actually don't want to

wake up from because as you see him kiss her you know nothing could be a bigger nightmare. You smik as you see the disgusted face of Mason and you lean your head on his

shoulder...you know that he understands you because you had accididently let it slip that you were madly in Love with his brother while being on tour with him and your own brother. You

start to look back on your life and get the message that maybe the cards in her hands were almost like the once she had in real life. There was Nick -of course-your first love and probably

your most famous thought he was perfect and in your eyes he still is because you had a great time with him but he let you free and gave you the chance to give love another try, almost like

a 8 in this game, because you have the power to play another one after there was Justin – good looking and a great guy but it wasn't anything special. If you had to compare him to one of

your cards it would be the king of heart. In any other game this would be the secound best card you could get, but in Mau Mau it doesn't really have a special meaning. Then there was the

Nine which puts the game in another directon and this card in your life was for sure Gia the Girl your Best friend is so in love with. She made you perfect Life Hell, it turned from happy to

missarable but you couldn't really blame her for seeing how perfect _he_ is before you did. This was all your fault. Then there was Liam, he was great but most of all did he make him angry

and you loved that. He didn't want you to get another Boyfriend but you did it anyway just so he can see how hurt you are.

The seven in this game was just that- would you like to draw two

extra cards when you have to play all your cards out to win? Of course there was the Jeck, the best card in the game. You _need_ this card for Mau Mau and you could decide which color the

next person had to play. It's just like make a wish and win. So You have known the Jeck in your life since you turned 12 and you know for a fact that without him all the other people in your

life wouldn't really matter. Sure they would excist but they would never have the same effect. Jeck is a stupid name, you always tought. _Mitchel _sounded way better to you. You snap out of

it, your head still on Masons shoulder and you noticed that your eyes where closed and Mason smiles at you. The minute you sit back up on your chair you think you noticed howhis head

turned away quickly and just maybe he was actually watching you. It was your turn to play a card and you knew this was your game, with this cards you could only win. It's just sad that in

real life you already lost your Jeck. Playing your last Card you scream "Mau Mau" and you see him smile at you for the first time this night and you find yourself smiling back but when you

see him turn to her again you frown. Your hands reach out for the M & M pack, and you realize how bitter-sweet they taste. You turn to the package around and read the expiration date:

9th June 2009.


End file.
